The New and Revised Spongebob Movie
by midnight's fat
Summary: evil squidward oneshot.


I don't own spongebob in any way it belongs to nickelodeon

The new and revised **SPONGEBOB MOVIE!**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Bikini Bottom. Jails were full to the brims, kids were being arrested, and cops were beating senators. What oh well I guess that's not really good. It's all because of 1 squid.

_**SQUIDWARD TENTACLES! **_

"SPONGEBOB I TOLD YOU ALREADY! GET KRABS TO RE-WRITE HIS WILL. THEN YOU CAN EAT!"

"But Squi-"

"MR. TENTACLES!"

"But Mr. Tentacles, I've been trying all week. He just won't do it."

"FINE! I'LL DO IT! If you want something done right you have to do it for yourself. NOW GO TALK TO SANDY SPONGEBOB!"

"Yes Mr. Tentacles"

Meanwhile at Patrick's house…

"It's a good thing that squid-"

"Mr. Tentacles!"

"FINE! It's a good thing _Mr. Tentacles_ put that coral brain back in my head."

" But he's been working me like a pack mule. First he wants me to organize his bookshelf now he has me making him a death ray! Next he wants me to find out why he's not good at the clarinet!"

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab…

"Hey Krabs! I need to yell at you!"

"What Squidward! And it better not be babbling as usual!"

"That is no way to talk to your hierarchy!"

"What who said that!"

Then a small single cell walked out from behind Squidward's tentacles.

"Twas me your new commander Krabs!"

"Plankton! I should have known you'd be in on something like this you 1-Cent-1-eyed BOTTOM FEEDER!"

Meanwhile at Sandy's tree-dome…

"H-hi, Sandy." Spongebob stammered.

"Howdy, Spongebob. What's up?"

"Well Sandy I need you to make me a laser-ray. Do you think you can do that for me?

"Well of course Spongebob, I have one right here."

"Oh well thanks Sandy!"

"Say Spongebob, why do _you_ need a laser-"

"Oh I'd better be going bye Sandy!"

"I wonder why Spongebob was acting so weird I guess those Krabby fumes have gotten to his head."

"Gosh, I barely got out of that one!"

Meanwhile at Patrick's house…

"I'm finally finished with that brain-washer Mr. Tentacles wanted me to build." Said Patrick "But I just wonder what he wants me to do with it hmmmmm…"

While Patrick is thinking what he should do with the brain-washer, we'll go back to the Krusty Krab.

"Again Krabs that is still no way to talk to your hierarchy. You see Krabs, Mr. tentacles hired me to do these things." Plankton said in a monotone voice. "I can do almost anything. So I'll do you a favor. Cuff him boys!"

"You can't do this I have a daughter to feed!" Pleaded Mr. Krabs.

"Well in spite of that Krabs your daughter just turned 18 today. She can take care of herself."

"Oh shut up Plankton! Wait today is her birthday?"

"Why yes it is" said Squidward "And she's getting marr-

Just then Spongebob ran in.

"Mr. Tentacles the package is out back waiting for you to take it Sir!"

"Fine now go get my glove and Krabs' laptop."

"Yes sir!"

Spongebob ran out to do Squidward's dark deed. While he is doing that lets go back to Patrick.

"Oh I'll just take it to Mr. Tentacles."

Let's go to Sandy's house.

"What was up with Spongebob? Oh well I'll just go watch the news."

When Sandy turned on the television she saw something… let's say interesting.

"WHAT in Tarnation! Bikini Bottom struck with fear! Mr. Tentacles using his lasers and stuff to blah blah threaten the people of bikini bottom to re-write yadda yadda their blah blah wills! I can't believe… I'll go to the Krusty Krab

Sandy was shocked to find this. Patrick met sandy on the road to the Krusty Krab.

"Howdy, Patrick"

"Hello Sandra as you can see I have coral brains again."

"Coral Brains? What's that pat?"

"Remember when you said you liked me better when I was a barnacle head?"

"Yes"

"Well now I have the same brain that I had when that happened"

"Oh. Well wanna come the Krusty Krab with me?"

"Actually Sandra, I was going there anyway."

Now down at the Krusty Krab, everybody was there. Plankton was yelling insults at Mr. Krabs, pearl was willingly marrying Squidward to spite her father and for his money, Squidward was having Spongebob use his Laser-ray on Bikini Bottom. Everything was in total disarray. Just then Sandy and Patrick ran in. Squidward had already married Pearl, so he came and took the Brain-washer…

"Squidward why are you pointing that Brain-washer at me and Patrick?"

"Well isn't it obvious He's going brain-wash-"

"Patrick lets fight h-"

But it was too late. Squidward had already Brain washed them.

"I FINALLY WON!"

Shouted Squidward. And all of Bikini Bottom lived under his rule.

_**MAYBYE**_ …

Well I was actually going to do a Squidward goes on a killing spree. But then I talked to a good friend named jade's ring (don't forget to look her up!) who said it may not have been the best idea to do that. And this is my first one-shot (really my only story so far) so I decided to talk to pro. I hope you like it!


End file.
